


Bubble Bath

by Cybercitizen



Series: Presents [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, bubble baths, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After a long day at work, Elsa comes home to her sister Anna, who decides that she should take a bubble bath to relax herself. Elsa agrees, but only if Anna bathes with her. (Snow sisters/sisterly Elsanna, fluff, Modern AU, gift for snowqueenofmyheart)





	Bubble Bath

Elsa walked in the door of her house, sighing tiredly. Her business suit was slightly rumpled, and her normally-immaculate platinum blonde hair bun had a bit of frizz to it. "Fuck me," she muttered, loosening her tie.

" _ELSIEEEE_!" a voice cheered as a young woman ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Me too, Anna," Elsa replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it was a terrible effort. She was tired, her entire body wanting to collapse into a heap on the floor, only to be supported up by Anna's weight.

Anna tilted her head to one side, a little concerned. "Are you okay, big sis?"

"I'm fine. Just worn out. Work was hell." Elsa worked for an architecture firm, and while it was her dream job, the actual work typically paled in comparison to how she had envisioned it when she was younger.

It was less of designing great buildings that would be inspirational all over the city and more of the kind of deadlines and projects she'd partly wished she'd left behind back at school. But alas, adult life was nothing like how it seemed when Elsa was a little girl.

Today had been more than just stressful. It had been utter chaos. Several people had shouted at her, the work piled onto her had been unbearable, half the people working in her office were goofing off as usual. It was a goddamn nightmare.

At least her friend Cass was there, smiling at her and offering her a coffee. She was always nice to her, but the act of kindness of a best friend wasn't enough to save Elsa's sanity that day. Her brain was fried and she'd decided to take a few days off.

Being at home with her baby sister for a few days would ease her. She partly hated how her job kept her away from Anna, but at least now they could together for a time. It hadn't been the same since their parents died and Elsa had become the breadwinner of the house. Now, Elsa was flopped on the couch, trying to rest her weary body.

Sighing, Elsa opened her eyes, seeing Anna leaning over her, hands on her forehead, rubbing her temples. She murmured, loving the warm sensation Anna was giving her soft skin. It probably helped that Anna was training to be a therapist.

"Mmmmm, that feels nice," Elsa admitted, sighing and purring like a kitten.

"Just doing what I can for you, Elsie poo," Anna replied, kissing Elsa's forehead.

"Well, would you mind rubbing my shoulders too, please?" Elsa politely requested.

"Sure!" Anna gently rolled Elsa onto her belly, then started massaging her shoulders. "Jesus Christ, sis, you're tenser than an Alfred Hitchcock movie!"

Elsa exhaled slowly, a low groan mixed in with her breathing. "If you were stuck bent over a desk doing paperwork for ten hours a day, five days a week, you would be too." She knew she was telling the truth, but it felt like she'd been at work for over a thousand hours.

"I don't think even my massage skills are gonna help here," the redhead admitted, pulling back and rubbing her chin. "But I do know one thing that should work."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Anna walked into the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, returning with a pink bottle. "Go get in the tub, and make yourself a nice, hot bubble bath. Maybe put on some relaxing music, like some smooth jazz or something." She smiled. "You'll feel so much better afterwards."

Elsa took the bottle from her sister, reading the label. "A bubble bath, huh? Not a bad idea."

It was then that Elsa had a thought. She wanted to spend time with Anna now, and plus, she knew her baby sister could use some relaxation herself. She smiled, holding the bottle of bubble bath in her hands, looking at the redhead.

"Actually, Anna," Elsa expressed. "Why don't you join me? We could just cuddle in the bath and relax and it would be just like old times."

"Oh... Okay!" Anna chirped, jumping up and down a little. "If you insist." She giggled. "Gosh, this will be just like when we were kids."

Elsa smiled, watching Anna race up the stairs to the bathroom. Out of all the dark spots in her life, she was glad that Anna was one of the bright ones. Always full of innocence and life. She was so proud of her for always being true to her nature.

She soon followed after her little sister, pausing in her bedroom to take off her clothes and let down her hair. She then walked into the bathroom, seeing that Anna had already gotten the bath going and was mixing in the bubble bath liquid.

Upon noticing her, Anna smiled. "Water's warm, Els! Dive in."

"You know I can't dive into a bath, Anna," Elsa pointed out.

"Figure of speech," Anna replied, sliding her own naked figure into the water and smiling at Elsa. "Come on in. It's like a hot spring in here."

Doing as Anna requested, Elsa climbed into the water, sighing as the warm fluid rolled over her pale skin. She sighed, relaxing in the water and resting against the side, feeling Anna's body against her own. Smiling, she looked at her sister.

Anna slid over to Elsa, grinning. "Feel better?"

"Much," Elsa simply said, giving into the warmth of the water and the foam surrounding her. She then felt Anna snuggle up to her, the redhead resting against her chest and using her bust as a makeshift pillow. Elsa smiled, cuddling with Anna.

The water was warm, Anna was warm. Hugging her sister close and enjoying the sensation against her body made Elsa feel like a new woman. Her eyes closed, as she nearly drifted off to sleep, until Anna cuddled her a little too tightly.

"Ooooh," Elsa groaned.

"Too much?"

"Yeah," Elsa admitted. "Jeez, you're getting strong." She sighed. Anna wasn't so little anymore. She would probably grow taller than her at this rate. But deep inside, Elsa would always see Anna as her adorable little sister, the best friend she would always play with.

A soft purr came from Anna's throat as she and Elsa embraced in the water. It was moments like this that made Elsa proud to have Anna in her life, proud to be her sister. She hoped their lives would never change a bit.

Just then, Anna pulled a piece of foam out and stuck it on Elsa's face, laughing with glee. "Haha, you look like Santa."

"Ho ho ho," Elsa remarked, faking a deep voice, before splashing Anna and getting her hair all wet.

Drying herself, Anna smiled. "Okay, truce. We're supposed to be relaxing remember?"

"You started it," Elsa said.

"Well, I'm finishing it," Anna pointed out, before hugging Elsa tightly again, but not too tightly. She didn't want to squish Elsa.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa held Anna close, relaxing with her sister as they embraced in the water, the stress of her day literally just floating away. If there was one word Elsa could use to describe that moment, it would be perfect.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And to round out this batch of request fics, is a cute, adorable sisterly fluff for Snowqueenofmyheart. This was just so good to write. It makes me wanna cuddle up with my gf in a bubble bath too 3 Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
